THAT KIND OF LOVE, NEVER DIES
by XxLegend-AutomnexX
Summary: OS en réaction avec l'épisode 20 de la saison 4. Caroline est perdue, elle repasse sans cesse ce message que Klaus lui a envoyé. C'est alors qu'un flot de souvenir s'empare d'elle. Est-elle prête à partir ? Tout ce bouscule : elle prend une décision. Qu'a-t-elle décidé ? Caroline cédera-t-elle enfin aux avances du bel hybride ? Ou restera-t-elle à jamais auprès de Tyler ? ENJOY !


**Bonjour ou Bonsoir lecteurs et lectrices d'ici ou d'ailleurs ! Voici un petit OS sans prétention que j'ai écris après avoir vu l'épisode 20 de la saison 4 ! Donc je vous laisse appréciez votre lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**ENJOY ! **

That kind of love, never dies.

_Caroline, je me trouve dans un de mes endroits préférés au monde, entouré de nourriture, de musique, d'art, de culture et je ne pense qu'à te montrer tout ça. Peut être qu'un jour tu me laisseras faire._

Caroline avait écouté et réécouté encore et encore le message que Klaus lui avait laissé. Ce pouvait-il qu'il soit vraiment partit à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Comme ça sans rien demander à personne en abandonnant la poursuite de la cure et ses hybrides ? Elle allait l'écouter encore une fois lorsque son portable afficha qu'il n'y avait plus de batterie. Elle le déposa délicatement sur sa table de nuit et s'allongea sur son lit, la pièce était plongée dans le noir complet. Bien qu'elle ne l'écoute plus les mots de Klaus tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Pourtant ce qui l'intriguait le plus n'était pas de savoir pourquoi Klaus était partit ou s'il reviendrait, mais pourquoi elle se sentait si mal. Tyler allait pouvoir revenir, Elena retrouverait son humanité, Bonnie contrôlerait ses pouvoirs et tout irait mieux alors pourquoi ce sentait-elle aussi mal ? Elle se releva légèrement et ouvrit un tiroir de la petite commode qui était placée à côté de son lit, elle s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin et l'admira un instant. C'est ce dessin, son dessin, il lui avait offert ce soir où ils avaient dansé ensemble, elle avait tenté de l'ignorer mais en vain. Ses Paroles lui revinrent alors en tête.

« Je ne suis jamais vraiment allée quelque part…

-Je t'emmènerais, où tu voudras, Rome, Paris, Tokyo ? »

Elle avait rit ce soir là, elle c'était sentie bien, bien ? Parlait-elle réellement de Klaus ? La créature la plus puissante et la plus redoutable qui soit ? Oui, c'était bien de Klaus qu'elle parlait. De cet homme qu'elle pensait horrible autrefois, mais qui avait sût la surprendre, elle avait vu l'artiste, le peintre, l'homme attentionné qu'il pouvait être, l'homme seul qu'il était et qu'il avait été durant des siècles. Elle avait même put lire la peur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il était persuadé qu'il allait mourir.

« Tu m'as ramené, Caroline, tu m'a fais revenir. »

Voilà des mots qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, car pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait eu l'impression d'être le choix numéro un, pour la première fois on l'a préférait au double, à Elena et bien qu'elle aime son amie c'était tellement gratifiant. Les mots, les phrases qu'ils avaient échangées lui revenaient par flot à présent et lorsqu'elle posa de nouveau son regard océan sur le dessin, des larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Etait-elle réellement en train de pleurer pour Klaus ?

« Juste pour que ce soit claire, je suis trop intelligente pour être séduite par toi.

-C'est pour ça que je t'aime bien ».

Caroline rit légèrement en se remémorant cette phrase, elle s'était peut être trompée… C'était-elle tromper ? Oh oui et elle le savait, elle était simplement trop orgueilleuse pour se l'avouer. Pour s'avouer qu'elle aimait toutes ses petites attentions à son égard. Il la connaissait si bien, il semblerait qu'il l'avait percé à jour, il était à la fois le meilleur et le pire qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Etait-elle prête à payer ce prix ?

« Ne jamais sous-estimer l'attrait de l'obscurité, même les cœur les plus purs peuvent être attiré par elle. »

Il avait eu raison, ce jour là quelques heures plus tard elle avait tué douze sorcières uniquement pour sauver son amie. Au fond ils étaient les mêmes, la seule différence était que lui avait quelques siècles de plus qu'elle. Au fond, elle n'avait pas connu ce que lui avait vécu et pourtant elle s'était permise de le juger. Elle s'était permise de lui dire qu'il ne méritait aucun amour et qu'il finirait seul. Une larme de plus perlait sur sa joue lorsqu'elle se remémora sa morsure.

« Toute personne qui est capable d'aimer, est capable d'être sauver. Je sais que tu es amoureux de moi. »

Elle avait pensé ces mots, c'était sans aucun doute les mots qu'elle avait le plus pensé de sa vie lorsqu'elle les avait prononcé. Elle était alors persuadée de mourir, mais il l'avait sauvé une nouvelle fois encore. Elle ne pourrait jamais excuser ce qu'il avait fait mais à présent elle ne pouvait plus faire comme si elle n'avait jamais connu se côté si humain, si fragile de Klaus. Aurait-elle aimé ne jamais le connaître ? Elle n'en savait rien, non, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que lorsqu'il était là elle se sentait bien. Lorsqu'il était là elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité, comme si rien ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre et même si cela lui coûtait de l'avouer, elle aimait ça.

« Il y a tout un monde là dehors, qui attend pour toi. De belle ville, de l'art et de la musique. L'authentique beauté […] Joyeux anniversaire Caroline. »

Cette phrase, ce geste, c'était le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'on aurait pu lui faire. Même le cadeau de Tyler n'avait pas été aussi puissant et magique que ce moment. C'était un moment dont elle n'avait parlé à personne, personne ne l'aurait comprit. Après tout, elle avait partagé cet instant avec un monstre, mais l'était-il vraiment ? Caroline se rappelait encore le goût du sang sucré de l'hybride, elle avait aimé son goût, sa texture, elle avait aimé cet instant. Elle aurait même voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Peut être était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait gardé le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert, peut être était-ce pour cela que lorsqu'elle l'avait jeté à ses pied lors de la soirée qu'il avait passé ensemble, elle s'en était voulu. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour cela que lorsqu'il lui avait redonné, elle l'avait mit à son poignet et il ne l'avait plus quitté. Bonnie et Matt s'en étaient rendus compte mais ils n'avaient rien dit, elle leur était reconnaissante pour cela.

« Tu es… Parfait. »

L'avait-elle vraiment dit ce jour là, le jour de l'élection de Miss Mystique Falls ? Oui, elle l'avait dit et elle l'avait pensé de tout son cœur. Elle avait tellement aimé parler et rire avec lui ce jour là, elle avait aimé boire un verre en sa compagnie. Elle avait trouvé l'histoire qu'il lui avait racontée si belle et romantique qu'elle en avait oublié Tyler et Hayley qui les observaient. Elle s'était accrochée à son bras et avait presque refusé de le lâcher. Caroline essuya les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux d'un revers de main, c'était tellement dur à avouer, elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là à cet instant. Elle s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments pour Tyler avaient changé, Tyler lui-même avait changé. Elle souffrait tellement et le pire c'est qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait imploser face à ce flot de souvenir, elle ne comprenait pas, plus. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

« J'ai souhaité pouvoir oublier toutes les horribles choses que tu as faites »

Non ! Caroline voulait que ça s'arrête, elle ne voulait plus entendre toutes ses voix. Devenait-t-elle folle ? Si oui, elle aimait ça et c'est bien ça qui la rendait si mal, pourquoi aimait-elle se rappeler les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ?

« Je t'en prie apprend à me connaître. Je te mets au défi. Très bien, de quoi veux-tu parler ? Je veux parler de toi, tes espoirs, tes rêves et toutes les autres choses que tu aimes. »

Elle se calma légèrement et sourit, elle avait aimé parler avec lui, elle avait aimé qu'il la rattrape et qu'il veuille être avec elle plutôt qu'avec son frère, mais malheureusement ça avait mal tourné, encore une preuve qu'il pouvait à la fois être la meilleur et la pire chose de toute sa vie.

« Tu es belle, tu es forte, tu es pleine de lumière. Je t'apprécie. »

Caroline se prit la tête entre les mains, personne ne lui avait jamais fait un aussi beau compliment, pas même Tyler. Des choses commençaient à changer en elle et elle n'était pas encore sur que ce soit en bien ou en mal mais elle était sûre que ça changerait à jamais sa perception du monde.

« Si Tyler avait encore été lié à moi, je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire. Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal. »

Ce fut alors comme un déclique dans l'esprit de la jolie blonde. Elle était l'exception, la seule à qu'il pensait lorsqu'il était loin, la seule qui avait osé lui tenir tête, la seule qu'il avait dessinée, la seule qu'il avait aimée en un millénaire. Caroline eu l'impression de tomber de haut, il l'aimait et elle l'aimait-elle ? Etrangement, la réponse lui vint simplement : oui. Oui, elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait de tout son être et elle n'avait qu'une envie : le rejoindre. Il avait toujours eu raison, un jour elle voudrait quitter cette ville car ce ne serait plus assez pour elle. Elle se releva rapidement de son lit, il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, sa décision était prise. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers son armoire et s'empara de quelques vêtements, quelques affaires de valeures à ses yeux puis elle prit ses clefs de voitures. Elle s'arrêta un instant et contempla la robe que Klaus lui avait offerte, cette robe dans laquelle elle s'était sentie comme une princesse. Cette soirée qu'elle avait gâché parce qu'elle avait commencé à ressentir quelque chose. « Merci pour ton honnête ». C'est ce qu'il avait écrit sur le dessin, pourtant ce soir là elle n'avait pas été honnête, ce soir là elle avait commencé à se mentir à elle-même, à avoir peur de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. A présent son esprit était clair. Elle referma son armoire, éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte de sa chambre. Sa mère n'était pas encore rentrée, il devait être vingt heures. Elle s'empara d'un crayon et d'une feuille afin de lui laisser un mot. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, s'arrêta un instant et regarda une dernière fois la maison dans laquelle elle avait grandit, elle eu un soupir nostalgique mais il était temps qu'elle s'en aille, elle se fit la promesse de revenir un jour dans ses lieux. Elle tourna finalement les talons et ferma la porte, cette porte qu'elle n'ouvrirait plus avant bien longtemps.

Caroline monta dans sa voiture du côté conducteur, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux et menaçaient de s'écouler sur son beau visage, une nouvelle fois. Elle se retint, cette maison l'avait vu grandir, vivre et aimer pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle était prête à aimer quelque chose de plus grand. Elle démarra le moteur et s'éloigna de Mystique Falls, elle n'avait prévenu personne, elle savait pertinemment que si elle l'avait fait on l'aurait retenue. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle regarda une dernière fois dans son rétroviseur, apercevant la ville où elle avait grandis, se remémorant ses meilleurs souvenirs en compagnie de Bonnie et Elena mais aussi de Matt et de Tyler. Sa rencontre avec les Salvatore, toutes les choses horribles qui étaient arrivés mais aussi tous les bons moments qu'elle avait vécu et qui lui avaient rappelé que la vie valait la peine d'être vécu. Elle sourit à cette idée car malgré le fait que sa rencontre avec Klaus est bouleversé à jamais sa vie, elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle-même que Tyler n'était pas le bon et qu'elle finirait un jour ou l'autre par quitter cette ville. Matt avait été là pour lui montrer les biens faits d'être humaine, Tyler avait été là lorsqu'elle s'était transformé et qu'elle s'était sentie si mal qu'elle en avait pleuré, mais aucun des deux hommes ne pouvaient lui faire découvrir ce que l'éternité avait à lui offrir, seul Klaus le pouvait. Elle regarda le bracelet attacher à son poignet, que dirait-il lorsqu'il la verrait arrivé ? Serait-il heureux ? Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur. Car à présent tout était clair et limpide dans son esprit elle l'aimait, elle aimait autant son côté fragile que son côté tueur, elle l'aimait malgré les choses qu'il avait faites et même si elle ne pouvait les pardonner elle les comprenait, elle l'aimait tout simplement lui. Et lorsqu'elle s'éloigna sur la route alors que les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel, alors qu'elle était heureuse comme jamais une phrase refit surface dans son esprit.

« Crazy or not… That kind of love, never dies »

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois, elle l'aimait, il l'aimait, à présent ils avaient l'éternité pour se le prouver. Caroline sut alors à cet instant que toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une suite successive de choix qui l'avaient conduite jusqu'à ce jour. Elle était son salut à lui et il était sa rédemption à elle. Pour toujours et à jamais.

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce petit OS en réaction avec l'épisode 20 de la saison 4 de TVD. Je n'ai malheureusement pas été réellement séduite par cet épisode, surement à cause d'Hayley… En fait j'ai rigolé quand j'ai su qu'elle était enceinte. Moi j'espère qu'on apprendra que c'est parce qu'elle a couché avec Tyler entre temps :3 comme ça plus de Tyler/Caroline et Klaroline au pouvoir ! Mouhaha enfin on peu toujours rêver… J'attends donc vos avis avec impatience, autant sur l'OS que sur votre réaction vis-à-vis de l'épisode 20 :D !**

**A bientôt ! Marine. **


End file.
